


Spider

by Dudette_Mal



Series: Yoreki drabble-y shorties [9]
Category: Karneval
Genre: Gareki is already a doctor, Just very very slightly shippy again, M/M, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s up?” he greeted them.</p>
<p>“Sp—sp—spider…” Yogi just breathed out, not looking up from the ground where a spider, black and big sat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider

Gareki stepped into the living room. An every day action, a daily occurrence. Nothing special about that.

The special or more likely the unusual occurrence where Tsukumo and Yogi covering on the couch in fear, hugging each other as if their live depended on it. Gareki blinked. That was unusual, indeed. There weren’t many moments Tsukumo showed obvious signs of fear after all.

“What’s up?” he greeted them.

“Sp—sp—spider…” Yogi just breathed out, not looking up from the ground where a spider, black and big sat.

Gareki raised an eyebrow. “It’s more afraid of you than you’re of it, you know?” he inquired, amused.

No reaction.

He sighed, stepped forward and on the spider. “I don’t like being ignored”, he told the fighters seriously, but wasn’t able to continue speaking as Yogi had already jumped and hugged him tightly.

“You’re my hero!”

Tsukumo had stood up in that time as well and bowed slightly, “Thank you very much for your assistance, Gareki.”

Gareki’s expression turned a bit sour. “As I was saying, I _don’t_ like being _ignored_. You have an appointment with me right now, Tsukumo, and Yogi’s was ten minutes ago.” He turned around and out of Yogi’s hug then he shook his head. “And scaredy-cats like you are some of Circus top fighters….”

The two fighters exchanged guilty looks.

“Get moving.” Gareki cut every word of apology they could have offered.


End file.
